Fugitivo
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*SONGFIC*+* Draco recuerda con amargura su niñez, y ahora siendo mayor de edad decide escapar de casa para no volver más... almenos hasta que su padre no haya muerto. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**


Fugitivo

_Mary... __è andata via_

_L'hanno vista piangendo_

_Correva nel buio di una ferrovia…_

_Note di sirene in quella periferia_

_Si dice che di noi tutti ha un po' nostalgia_

_Ma lei se n'è andata_

_Mary… Mary…_

El chico miraba su torso desnudo, que le dolía como los mil demonios... esta vez su padre había exagerado, si se podía decir. Unas cicatrices se abrían continuamente, de vez en cuando dejando brotar un poco de sangre o simplemente causando más dolor al cuerpo pálido del muchacho. Él no hacía más que quejarse en su propia habitación (cerrada mágicamente), del dolor que no sólo sentía en su torso, sino también por todo el cuerpo, lleno de morados y cicatrices que parecían ser provocados por duras palizas.

Una herida en su brazo izquierdo se abrió y empezó a derramar algo de sangre, muy lentamente. Draco tomó un trapo ya no blanco por la precendente sangre que había secado de otras heridas, y la secó rápidamente. Ponerse una camisa en ese momento sería estúpido, pero presentía que así sería mejor. Con el dolor que aumentaba cada vez más al ligero rose de la fina tela, Draco logró finalmente abrocharse la camisa blanca, aunque con gran dificultad. De repente sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas, donde le habían dado el peor golpe que nunca antes había recibido. Se llevó rápidamente una mano al abdómen, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse que la puerta fue tocada bruscamente.

- ¡Draco! ¡Abre la puerta ya! – rugió la voz enojada de un hombre detrás de la puerta. El rostro de Draco se volvió mucho más pálido que de costumbre, omitiendo claro el morado que tenía en un ojo y el roto labio inferior que estaba hinchado. Se puso, aguantando el dolor que expresaba su cuerpo a cada movimiento, una capa negra característica Malfoy y cogió una mochila rápidamente donde puso todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano en la habitación. Vio su diario secreto en su mesita de noche, en el que escribía constantemente... sin pensarlo un segundo más lo tomó. 

- ¡Estúpido! ¡No ganas nada con sellar la puerta con magia! – gritó Lucius muy enfadado, detrás de la puerta. Draco esta vez estaba decidido: abrió bruscamente la ventana de su habitación, sintiendo los restos de la maldición Cruciatus en su cuerpo, y saltó desde ella. Lo cual fue peor para sus heridas, porque su habitación se encontraba a dos pisos de altura. Sintió como su cuerpo reclamaba ya por recibir tanto maltrato, pero Draco no le hizo caso. Se puso la mochila rápidamente en el hombro derecho y pasó velozmente la gran puerta de la mansión, que al grito desesperado de Draco de dejarlo pasar, se abrió de par en par sin esperar un segundo más.

_Si sente sola Mary_

_Ora ha paura Mary_

_L'ho vista piangere _

_E poi chiedere una risposta al cielo_

_Mary_

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba en un lugar muy apartado de todo (muggle y mágico), y salir de ahí no era tan fácil como decirlo, y se necesitaba almenos saber el camino justo para salir finalmente de los terrenos Malfoy. Pero Draco tenía un as bajo la manga: escondido entre unos arbustos y matorrales ahí cerca de los jardines se encontraba un Transportador, que transportaba quien lo tocaba al único pueblo muggle _cerca_ de los terrenos Malfoy. Draco corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo podía hasta los arbustos y matorrales, donde se encontraba un viejo tridente oxidado. Al encontrarlo finalmente, pudo oír detrás de él la desesperada voz de Lucius ordenar a sus vigilantes de buscar a su hijo. Draco tocó el transportador justo en tiempo, y se sintió elevar en el aire.

Después de un breve tiempo aterrizó para alivio y dolor suyo: alivio por estar lejos de su padre y no correr más peligro (por el momento) y dolor por el impacto del aterrizaje que había sufrido. Con dificultad y después de unos segundos, emprendió el camino, sabiendo ya a donde ir.

Draco caminó y caminó, mientras el sol se despedía del día para dar paso a la noche. Se estaba dirigiendo a la estación de trenes, donde ya repetidas veces se había refugiado en un ferrocarril fuera de servicio y que estaba inundado de la oscuridad necesaria para esconderse. Su cuerpo no soportaba más el dolor de las heridas.

Pasó entre la poca gente que caminaba en el centro de ese pequeño pueblo, temiendo de ser reconocido, aunque no específicamente por quién. Finalmente llegó a la estación donde se dirigió al ferrocarril ya muy conocido por él, y se sumergió en la penumbra de éste. Caminando por pocos metros ya, se trató de acomodar en la parte menos vistoza, dejando descansar su herido cuerpo. Abrió un poco la capa que cubría el pecho, y notó que su camisa ya no estaba blanca intacta como antes, sino manchada en sangre.

- Porqué, Dios mío, dame sólo un porqué – murmuró, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo de dolor y sufrimiento.

_Ora il suo sguardo non mente_

_Ha gli occhi di chi nasconde alla gente_

_Gli abusi osceni del padre, ma..._

Draco no podía evitar sentirse triste, solo, abandonado, temeroso, traicionado, herido, maltratado. Los pocos dieciocho años que él tenía, los había vivido cada uno de ellos cada vez más dolorosos e insoportables. Nada más el recuerdo de las veces que tenía que fingir delante de la gente de que todo iba bien, para que no descubrieran su punto débil, lo hacía sentir un cobarde, un pobre idiota que nunca había sabido defenderse de los abusos obscenos de su padre.

El dolor recorría su cuerpo como si fuese un auto en una carretera. El muchacho estaba recordando escenas terribles de su niñez, los días en que su padre decidía _divertirse_ con él, y lo maltrataba. Si algo iba mal en sus negocios, si la búsqueda del Señor Tenebroso fallaba cada vez más, el hombre se desquitaba con el niño... y lo peor, _era que lo disfrutaba_. Disfrutaba oír los gritos desesperados e incomprensibles de el niño mientras que aumentaba la rudeza de sus golpes, causando graves heridas en el chico. Lo torturaba encadenándolo a una pared por los pies y manos, desnudo, mientras sin piedad le golpeaba con un látigo de cuero, para más mágico. Lo estiraba de las piernas y brazos, haciéndole sentir que los huesos se le partían y la piel se le estiraba, más los músculos que se confundían sin saber qué pasaba. Le golpeaba fuertemente en cualquier parte del cuerpo, dejándole morados bien marcados como recuerdo, y, aunque no muy frecuente, lo colgaba por las muñecas del techo, como se hacía antiguamente. 

_Non vuol parlarne Mary_

_E riceve i suoi dolori_

_In ogni foglio del diario_

_Che ora ha tra le mani_

Normalmente los maltratos se hacían cada vez más dolorosos y peores a medida que el chico crecía: cuando era sólo una pequeña cría, la cosa sólo llegaba hasta golpes de puños y patadas; luego proseguía con el látigo, para después el encadenamiento y el estiramiento, y finalmente mezclar las cuatro _técnicas_, sumándolas a la maldición Cruciatus.

Desde que el pequeño Draco había aprendido a escribir, había iniciado a escribir un diario mágico, un diario que él lo había llamado desde la primera vez en que se había desahogado, "El diario de la muerte". El pequeño describía con lujo y detalles todo lo que le hacía su padre cada vez que se enojaba con él o le iba mal en el trabajo. Y a medida que Draco había ido creciendo, había llenado ese diario con escenas cada vez peores y más tormentosas; las únicas veces que situaciones _delicadas_ se inmortalizaban en ese diario, era cuando Lucius lo encerraba en una celda por más de cuatro días sin comer, mas dándole nada más de beber; o tal vez cuando el chico rezaba a Dios escribiendo todas las oraciones que su memoria contenía, y cuando pedía ayuda desesperadamente.

_E guardando vecchie foto_

_Chiede aiuto ad una preghiera_

_Suoi forti segni di quegli anni_

_Chiusa in una galiera_

También habían veces en las que Draco insultaba y _regañaba_ a su madre en el diario, por no defenderlo ni ayudarlo nunca cuando su padre lo maltrataba y torturaba. Pero con el pasar de los años, donde la capacidad de razonamiento de Draco había aumentado, el chico había entendido el porqué de su comportamiento indiferente: _su madre no tenía vida propia_. Desde siempre había sido un simple juguete de diversión para su padre, que satisfacía su sed sexual y la violaba de la manera más brutal que nunca antes se había podido ver. La señora se encontraba bajo una maldición tipo Imperius, pero más potente y duradera. La mayoría de las veces en las que _retomaba conocimiento_, era cuando Lucius le quitaba el hechizo para oír los verdaderos gritos de dolor y desesperación de su "mujer" mientras la violaba de _todas_ las maneras posibles. 

_La madre che sa tutto e resta zitta_

_Ora il suo volto porta i segni d'una nuova sconfitta_

_E l'ho vista, girar per la città senza una meta_

_Dentro lo zaino i ricordi che le han sporcato la vita, tradita_

Delante de la gente, Narcisa no tenía más escapatoria que fingir que _todo entre ellos iba bien_, porque por más de que estuviera bajo tal maldición, su rostro podía expresar lo que en verdad sentía. Debía fingir que amaba a su esposo con toda su alma, de que todo en su familia estaba en orden, y de que su marido no hacía abuso de ella ni de su hijo. Y éste era la única persona a quien amaba en serio, a quién vendería su alma al diablo por su felicidad, pero dado a la maldición no podía expresar lo que sentía.

Draco apartó el diario a un lado, para desabotonarse la camisa manchada en sangre escarlata y notar sus heridas y cicatrices abiertas. El dolor era terrible, ni siquiera él entendía como era que había soportado tanto dolor después de toda una vida de tortura. Gimió, no sólo las heridas le hacían sentir peor, sino también el recuerdo de su propia infancia. El recuerdo de su padre golpeándole, torturándole, maltratándole... sí, esas heridas, esas cicatrices, esos morados, todo junto formaban parte de la marca que Lucius había querido dejar en él.

- Porqué, Dios mío, ¡dame sólo un porqué! ¡Dime sólo porqué tengo que estar destinado a esto! – exclamó, sin saber cómo desahogarse. Se puso a recordar, inevitablemente, el tipo de palabras que escribía continuamente en su diario, "Esa bestia no es mi padre".

_Da chi l'ha messa al mondo, in un secondo_

_Sul suo corpo i segni di un padre_

_Che per Mary adesso__ è morto_

_È stanca Mary_

_Non ha più lacrime ed ora_

_Chiede al destino un sorriso_

_Ch'è solo un sogno la sera, ma…_

Se reabotonó la camisa muy lentamente, con cuidado de no hacerse más daño, y con un sólo pensamiento en mente; tomó su diario y con rabia y orgullo lastimado lo guardó en su mochila: Tenía que hacer algo útil, no recordar amargamente los dolorosos días de su niñez, pre-adolescencia y adolescencia. Debía largarse de ese lugar definitivamente, no debía volver a casa... porque si no, moriría enseguida.

De repente empezó a oír unos pasos cerca del ferrocarril en donde él se encontraba. Eran pasos rápidos que parecían apartener no a una persona, sino a más personas. Draco tomó su varita de la mochila, que cerró en un momento y se la puso al hombro. Trató de ponerse de pié, luchando contra el dolor de las heridas. Trató de memorizar algunos hechizo que le serían útiles en caso de emergencia... luego fijó su varita, mientras se escondía más en la oscuridad de la noche que aumentaba cada vez más en aquél ferrocarril: cuantas veces se había tratado de defender de su padre con hechizos débiles, cuando de un momento a otro su padre le lanzaba la maldición Cruciatus y ya... sonrió irónico, por primera vez en días: no podía creer lo idiota que se veía delante de su padre, como una pequeña rata delante de un águila feroz. 

_Dicono che Mary se n'è andata via_

_L'hanno vista piangendo_

_Correva nel buio di una ferrovia_

_(Sanno che scappava)_

_Note di sirene in quella periferia_

_(Non bastava correre)_

_Si dice che di noi tutti ha un po' nostalgia_

_Ma lei se n'è andata, Mary_

Minutos después los pasos cesaron. Draco se secó el sudor frío de la frente, percatándose de algo: había empezado a sentir un frío terrible, el otoño se alejaba cada vez más, mientras daba paso al duro invierno. Y en ese momento, cuando el aire era terriblemente congelante, empezó a llover. Draco pudo sentir las primeras frías gotas de lluvia caerle en la cabeza, rostro y demás; y para más, pudo oír de nuevo no sólo pasos, sino también voces y alarmas de autos de policía.

- ¡Rodeen el área! ¡Busquen por todos lados! ¡¡No debe escapar!! – se oyó una voz muy grave de un hombre, que por suerte parecía lejos del escondite de Draco. 

El chico huyó por otra parte, mientras la lluvia aumentaba, pasando detrás de varios trenes. Arribó al otro lado de la estación (que estaba vacía) y bajó unas escaleras, para esconderse debajo de ellas. Pocos minutos después, se oyeron los innumerables pasos de hombres caminando a paso rápido, y la voz de uno que comandaba las órdenes. La respiración del chico Malfoy era bastante agitada: muchas heridas se le habían abieto otra vez, y el dolor era insoportable. Temía el quejarse, porque lo podían oir, así que se reprimía la queja en cortos suspiros. De repente escuchó ligeros pasos de nuevo, y también voces... pero esta vez, las voces eran más sutiles, más suaves, completamente diferentes a las de los policías. 

_Che cammina sui sentieri più scuri_

_Sta cercando sorrisi sinceri_

_Oltre i muri di questa città_

_No, Mary_

_Camminando sui sentieri più scuri_

_Sul diario segreto scrivevi_

_"Quella bestia non è mio papà"_

- ¡Pero a dónde vamos! – murmuró casi inaudible la voz de una chica, junto a los pasos – ¡Si no está allá, no está por ninguna parte!

- ¡Sígueme y punto! ¡Yo sé a dónde voy! – fue lo que alcanzó a oír Draco desde la oscuridad debajo de las escaleras. Oyó los pasos sobre estas, bajando hacia donde él se encontraba. Se temió lo peor, sería desubierto y llevado de nuevo donde su padre, que lo mataría; pero al ver la persona delante suyo, y los cabellos largos color marrón oscuro cubrirle los hombros, la reconoció... era Pansy.

Draco conocía a Pansy Parkinson desde que tenía memoria, y a ella le confiaba sus secretos más íntimos. Obviamente no se omitía la parte terrible del maltrato que recibía por parte del padre, y él de pequeño le había hecho prometer inocentemente que nunca contara a nadie ningún secreto que él le revelara. Pansy también vivía lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad al igual que Draco, y para encontrarse con él, utilizaba un Transportador y se dirigía al mismo ferrocarril inservible donde anteriormente se había escondido Draco, o donde ahora se encontraban ellos.

Draco la miró cansado, mientras Pansy ensanchaba sus ojos y empalidecía a la imagen de la camisa de Draco y su rostro.

- ¡Draco! ¡Pero qué demonios te ha pasado!

- Mi padre... – murmuró Draco débilmente, tratando de apoyar la espalda a la fría pared bajo las escaleras. Al subir la mirada, pudo notar que detrás de la arrodillada Pansy, se encontraba una chica no más pálida que su amiga, con las manos en la boca, de cabello castaño claro, muy liso y corto hasta los hombros, y de unos lindos y grandes ojos verdosos... Lissy.

Lissy era la prima de Pansy, dos años menores que ella, que Draco conocía por las fiestas y reuniones que hacía la familia Malfoy con los Parkinson. Desde siempre se habían llevado muy bien, de pequeños habían compartido mucho jugando y bromeando, y hasta se podía decir que Draco había llegado a quererla casi cuanto a Pansy. Pero como la chica había tenido que frecuentar la escuela de Durmstang, y las reuniones entre las familias habían dejado de ser tan frecuentes, los encuentros entre ellos se habían disminuido; de hecho había pasado más de un año y medio que no la veía, y vaya que había cambiado. Pero de lo que se preocupaba Draco era de que Lissy lo viera de nuevo justo cuando él se encontraba en el peor estado que jamás se hubiese encontrado.

- Dios mío Draco, no puedes seguir así, debo ayudarte – los ojos de Pansy se habían empezado a aguar, mientras un hechizo sanador le venía a la mente – _Sanare_ – murmuró, y las heridas de Draco, almenos, se cerraron. Draco tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los posaba únicamente en Lissy, que estaba al tanto de la situación de Draco a medias. 

- ¿Cómo llegaron a saber que me encontraba aquí...? Y tú, Lissy, ¿qué demonios...? – Pansy se apresuró a explicar, mientras que Lissy aún parecía desconcertada por aquella escena de Draco, aunque ya no llevaba más las manos en la boca.

- Lissy ha venido para hacernos una visita, y yo quería avisarte de que estaba aquí... cuando supe por medio de tu madre que habías escapado de casa, entendí que te encontraría en el ferrocarril o aquí. Pero jamás creí... – una lágrima escapó de su ojo – jamás creí que tu padre llegara a tanto...

- Pues créelo... – murmuró Draco, para luego dar paso a un quejido terrible. Lissy se agachó y lo miró incrédula.

- Draco – susurró dulcemente, con una voz algo aguda – ¿qué... qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a volver donde él? Todo el mundo, hasta policías muggles, te andan buscando...

_Ora ripenso quando mi parlavi in lacrime_

_Dicevi "Questa vita non la cambio mai..._

_Ci sto provando, mi sto fregando, ma sembra inutile"_

_E abbracciandomi dicesti "Tornerò"..._

- _Jade_ – dijo Draco, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, mientras se alzaba de nuevo, lenta y con dificultosamente. A veces sus familiares solían llamarla así, por el color que sus ojos de vez en cuando, con ayuda de la luz solar, reflejaban en su iris – ya todo está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás. No volveré a esa casa ni aunque mi padre pudiera regresar en el tiempo y remediara el error de todos estos años. Esta vida no la cambio ya... intenté tantas veces pensar todo ese maltrato era sólo temporáneo, que él rectificaría algún día... Traté también de no hacerle caso a nada de lo que él hacía o decía, y de obedecerlo... pero no, ese día jamás llegó y nunca llegará. Y ha llegado la hora que yo forme mi propia vida por mi propia cuenta, que busque la felicidad que nunca sentí realmente... – Pansy se adelantó a Lissy, y tomó a Draco por los hombros.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes irte! ¡No me hagas sentir tal dolor! – exclamó la chica, con lágrimas a los ojos, mientras arriba de ellos los policías lo seguían buscando. Draco suspiró, cansado, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Pansy le soltó los hombros.

- No sabes cuánto me duele dejarte, Pansy. Pero no puedo seguir aquí. Si vuelvo, mi padre me matará, ten eso por seguro, o almenos hará un daño irreversible a mi cuerpo. Pasaré hambre, me moriré de frío, pero estaré mejor de lo que aquí estoy, aunque viva con el dolor de haberte abandonado a ti y a mi madre – Lissy lo miraba desconcertada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y sentía un terrible dolor en su corazón. 

- Prométenos que volverás Draco, por favor – dijo Lissy acercándosele.

- No te preocupes, Jade. Regresaré – Draco tomó a Lissy de las mejillas con ambas manos, y le besó la frente dulcemente. Luego la abrazó con la fuerza que le quedaba, mientras Pansy se sumaba al abrazo, que no duró mucho, cuando unos policías bajaron por las escaleras y encontraron a los tres bajo de ellas. 

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Tómenlo! – pero Draco fue más rápido, y antes de que lo cogieran y sin dejar algún rastro, desapareció.

*

Seis años habían pasado ya, desde que Pansy y Lissy habían saludado a Draco por última vez. Pansy había recibido muy pocas noticias de él los primeros meses lejos de casa, pero habían dejado de llegar, y ya se podía indicar que prácticamente ya no seguía vivo. Lissy se había quedado a vivir junto a Pansy, y había pasado por muchos novios, hasta quedarse con uno. Pansy, por su parte, también había tenido varios noviazgos, y finalmente se había casado con un tal John Nebedick. 

Un día una lechuza desconocida por Lissy y Pansy había llegado a la mansión Parkinson. Pansy la había abierto con cuidado, y al leerla, casi se desmallaba. Lissy se había intrigado y también la había leído, pegando gritos de alegría: la nota era de Draco, que regresaba y decía si podía ospedarse donde ellas. Lissy y Pansy habían respondido rápidamente, diciendo que prepararían todo para el día de su llegada. 

Lucius Malfoy había muerto justo dos años después de la huida de Draco. Narcisa no había estado más bajo control de la maldición, y había _quedado en libertad_. Pero lamentablemente, meses después de la muerte de Lucius, ella también había muerto. Porque con él, parte de ella se había ido, después de tantos años de convivencia con una maldición creada por Lucius.

_Ehi!_

_Guarda c'è Mary è tornata in stazione _

_Sai, stringe la mano a due persone_

_E il suo bel viso ha cambiato espressione_

El día en que Draco volvía había llegado. Pansy estaba muy emocionada, vería a Draco de nuevo después de tantos años, y había dicho a su esposo que la acompañara. También Lissy iría a verlo, ella se encontraba muy emocionada con la noticia, y no podía esperar a ver a Draco.

Ahora se encontraban en la estación de tren de aquella ciudad, esperando a que dichoso chico llegara.

- ¿Pero cuándo llega? – murmuró Pansy viendo su Rolex. John le posó una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquila Pan, dentro de poco llega, no seas tan impaciente – dijo. Lissy no parecía estar más calmada que Pansy.

- ¿Habrá tenido un retraso o qué? – preguntó. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

De repente un tren se detuvo haciendo un estruendo ruido en la estación. A Pansy le brillaron los ojos, y corrió hacia él, al igual que Lissy. John, confundido pero entendiendo la emoción de las jóvenes, las siguió. Finalmente se abrió la puerta del tren, y de allí salió Draco, como nunca antes se había visto: estaba muy alto, tenía algo de barba, y parecía no tener más los recuerdos del maltrato de su padre en el cuerpo. Pansy se le abalanzó, haciéndolo casi caer.

- ¡Draco! ¡Has regresado! – exclamó Pansy, estrechándolo más hacia sí. Draco, sorprendido por el recibimiento, la abrazó al igual que ella, sonriendo feliz, y besándole la mejilla izquierda repetidas veces.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto Draco, y no sabes cuánto! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Qué alegría! – exclamaba Pansy con la cabeza hundida en el hombro del joven.

- Yo también te extrañé tantísimo Pan, tantísimo – murmuró Draco sintiendo como unas lágrimas de alegría de Pansy le caían en el hombro. Después se separaron, y fue el turno de abrazar a Lissy, que duró menos. Luego Draco vio hacia John, curioso.

- Y usted... – indicó Draco hacia el hombre que se encontraba junto a Pansy. 

- Él es mi esposo, John Nebedick – presentó Pansy, mientras los dos hombres se daban la mano. De repente una pequeña niña salió de la puerta del tren y corrió hacia Draco.

_Senza più voce di dolore_

_Ora la bacia il sole_

_Bacia il suo uomo e la bimba_

_Nata dal suo vero amore_

- ¡Papá! – exclamó la nenita abrazándole las piernas. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos. Draco se agachó y tomó a la niña de las costillas.

- Michy, niñita traviesa, no puedes estar un minuto sin tu papá, ¿eh? – bromeó Draco antes de besar a la niña en la frente y pararse, cargándola. Se dirigió hacia el tren, y murmuró algo a alguien para que saliera. El cuerpo de una joven de cabellos largos y ondulados con ligeros risos, ojos miel, y de una preciosa sonrisa se asomó...

- ¡Granger! – exclamó Pansy abriendo los ojos de par en par. Hermione sonrió nerviosa, mientras Pansy se dirigía hacia ella y Draco la tomaba por la cintura.

- Esta es mi familia, Pansy. Hermione, mi esposa, y Michelle, mi hija – Draco besó a su hija en la mejilla y luego tiernamente a Hermione en los labios, que temblaba por el nerviosismo. En todo el viaje no se había que preocupado de la impresión que habría dado a Pansy.

- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios...?! – murmuró Pansy, sin creerse lo que veía. John la tomó de los hombros.

- Pan, creo que este no es el momento apropiado para hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué no discuten en el camino a casa?

- Tiene razón, Pansy – dijo Lissy, que no entendía obviamente la gravedad del matrimonio entre Draco y Hermione – ya tendrá tiempo de explicar... sea lo que sea que te parezca mal – Lissy dirigió una mirada sincera a Michelle y a Hermione. Le parecía que esas dos féminas nunca traicionarían a Draco, ni mucho menos él a ellas. El joven sonreía feliz, como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera sufrido. 

_Con quel suo sorriso_

_Che da senso a tutto il resto_

_Protetto, da un mondo sporco_

_Che ha scoperto troppo presto_

Mientras se dirigían (con paso lento) a donde se situaba el Transportador que dirigía a la casa de Pansy, Draco empezó a relatar lo que en esos últimos años había hecho.

Al escapar de su padre, se había convertido por largos meses un pobre mendigo que pedía dinero a la gente por las frías calles de Lóndres. En esos meses de invierno, le había cogido una hiportemia, y por poco moría, si no hubiera sido porque un anitguo compañero de escuela, Blaise Zabini, lo había encontrado por las calles y lo había acogido en su apartamento. Gracias a él, había logrado empezar una vida que valiera la pena, y finalmente había emprendido una carrera como abogado mágico, y trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Después de un año y medio, entre tantos casos que había tenido que defender en la corte, se había encontrado con Hermione como abogado, y que al verla se había sentido derretir. Había empezado a cortejarla tratando de meterse en todos los casos posibles en que ella cumpliera su trabajo, pero la joven no le hacía caso: aún seguía dolida por todo lo que él le había causado a ella y a sus amigos. Pero una noche, saliendo los dos tarde del trabajo, Draco había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle plenamente perdón por todo lo que le había hecho y dicho, que se había dejado llevar por su padre, o que más bien, había tenido que obedecerlo; y de ahí le había contado la verdad de su vida personal, a la cual Hermione se había conmovido y había empezado a sentir algo por él, lejos de la arrogancia y odio; y de un momento a otro ese sentimiento incomprensible se había vuelto amor, un amor que con el tiempo se había desahogado en sus cuerpos. Y después de pocos meses, se habían casado, para dar inicio a la felicidad que Draco había siempre anhelado, más las sonrisas sinceras que desde siempre había buscado. Y de ese amor había nacido Michelle, con el pelo movido como el de su madre y rubio como el de su padre, más unos ojos color grises de brillo azul. 

_Ha un'anima ferita_

_Un'innocenza rubata_

_Sa che la vita non è una fiaba_

_Ma ora Mary è tornata, è una fata_

Pansy no creía a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Conque así fue... – murmuró, aún impresionada. Suspiró. – Pues me alegro que hayas encontrado la alegría, Draco. Sólo espero – dirigió una mirada severa a Hermione – que esta alegría dure para siempre – Hermione sonrió.

- No te preocupes, que así será siempre – dijo. Michelle corría de un lado a otro a veces cogiendo florecillas, a veces brincando alegre sin razón específica. 

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Lissy que había estado callada en todo ese tiempo. Pansy, durante el relato de Draco, le había explicado rápidamente el porqué de su sorpresa al ver a Draco y Hermione como marido y mujer, y finalmente había entendido. Ahora estaba interesada en la hija de ellos dos, que le parecía un ángel personificado.

- Cuatro – respondió Draco, muy orgulloso, y apretando la mano de Hermione en la suya, mientras la chiquilla continuaba a saltar por todos lares. Mientras caminaban, Draco pudo notar a lo lejos del camino que estaban emprendiendo, unas lápidas que formaban el pequeño cementerio de esa ciudad. Draco estrechó aún más la mano de su esposa, que lo miró interrogativa. 

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? – preguntó dulcemente. Pansy los miró.

- Nada, nada... es que... 

- Draco – dijo Pansy – tú sabes que tu padre ha fallecido, ¿cierto? – Draco fijó el suelo, mientras cada vez más se acercaban a la cerca del cementerio. Los pasos del hombre eran lentos y atentos, como preparado para cualquier desafío.

- Sí – Hermione lo miró a la cara.

- Acaso... ¿acaso te preguntas si su tumba está en ese...? – murmuró Hermione.

- No – respondió Draco rápidamente, ahora viendo a su hija que recogía unas pequeñas margaritas – me pregunto... si mi madre se encuentra ahí.

- Sí – respondió Lissy. Todos la miraron, incluso John, y ella se enrojeció. 

- ¿Quieres ir a vistarla, Draco? – preguntó Hermione, mientras tomaba las margaritas que le daba su hija. Todos lo miraron, y Draco asintió.

_Cammina lenta_

_Ma sembra che sia contenta, attenta_

_Una sfida eterna l'aspetta_

_Ma non la spaventa_

Sin caminar mucho, llegaron a la entrada del cementerio. Michelle, sin entender obviamente donde se encontraban ahora, se puso a correr por el vasto patio, sin tropezar por suerte con las lápidas. Los adultos, en vez, caminaban en silencio, y seguían a Lissy que los guiaba a la lápida de Narcisa Malfoy. Al llegar a ella, Draco se arrodilló y rezó un Ave María y un Padre Nuestro. Hermione estaba detrás de él, un tanto lejos, con las margaritas entre las manos, cuando le vino una idea en mente.

- Michy, ven acá – dijo a la niña, que se acercó rápidamente. La madre le entregó las flores. – Ve donde papá y dile que de las flores a su madre en nombre de nosotros – la chiquilla se dirigió donde su padre, bajo la mirada de todos. Le tocó el hombro y le enseñó las flores.

- Mamá dice que demos estas flores a tu mamá en el nombre de todos nosotros – dijo dulcemente, repitiendo lo que había dicho la madre sin entender lo que significaba. A Draco le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla, y luego abrazó a su hija besándole la frente.

- Michy, ven acá – susurró, abrazando a su hija y besándole la mejilla, mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba. – Nunca te haré daño cariño, nunca. Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

- Sí papá, yo también te quiero mucho – respondió inocentemente la pequeña.

_E d'altronde suo padre ha smesso di vivere_

_Mary fissa la sua lapide_

_Versare lacrime è impossibile..._

Se separó de ella, secándose las lágrimas vergonzosamente, y tomó las margaritas para substituirlas por las otras, que ya estaban marchitas. Desvió la mirada un segundo a la lápida de al lado, que solitaria y sin flor alguna tenía escrito encima "LUCIUS MALFOY". La mirada de Draco guardaba no sólo rencor, sino también lástima: lástima por haber tenido como padre a un señor enfermo y maniático; lástima por haber tenido que vivir las mejores etapas de un ser humano de aquella manera; y lástima por no poder derramar lágrimas por él: simplemente era imposible.

- La mayor parte de mi vida la he vivido sufriendo y deseando morir para no seguir sintiendo más dolor – se refirió Draco hacia los demás, al voltearse. – Esta vida es muy dura, sí... pero ahora que he encontrado la felicidad y el amor, no quiero cambiarla por nada al mundo. Por nada.

_Si chiedono se Mary __è quella in fondo alla via_

_È riuscita crescendo_

_Tornata da quel giorno in quella ferrovia…_

_Parla e disse Mary senza nostalgia_

_(Stanca ormai di piangere)_

_"Lo sai quanto dura questa vita, sia"…_

_Ma non è cambiata, Mary_

**N/A:** Snif snif, es que me pongo a llorar... qué tierna la parte de Draco con Michelle. Cómo me gustó. Sinceramente es el fic más triste que he hecho, CREO... bueh, eso lo jusgan ustedes =P.

La canción se llama "Mary" de el grupo italiano _Gemelli Diversi_ (Gemelos Diferentes). Sé que la canción habla de una chica (Mary), pero no me venía de aplicarla a Hermione, y la única persona que me venía en mente después de ella era Draco, que realmente me resultó fácil aplicarle la canción. La letra realmente dice mucho, y desde la primera vez que la escuché con atención, pensé en una situación similar a Draco... realmente es una lástima que no puedan entenderla, pero si quieren, pueden enviarme un e-mail piediéndome la traducción. ¡Lo haría con mucho gusto! ^^U

Bueno, quiero saber si este fic les gustó, si terminaron llorando, o si simplemente lo aborrecieron. Así que...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

***La eSCriToRA quiERe saBeR sU oPinNióN aTRavéS dE eLLoS***

1-02-2003


End file.
